catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantherpaw
Pantherpaw is a sleek, handsome, long furred black tom with shining, golden-emerald eyes. History :Pantherkit is born to Lunarshine and Fogstorm, along with his sister, Willowkit. :Over the next few days, he doesn't open his eyes; and Lunarshine becomes a bit worried. Berryfrost reassures her that it's normal, and he'd open his eyes when he's ready. :Sure enough, this next morning, he opens his eyes, and marvels at how big the nursery is. He first sees his sister, and she exclaims happily that he had opened his eyes. Pantherkit becomes excited, and turns around to look at Lunarshine. He is taken aback at how beautiful she is, and continues to stare around at his new surroundings. Lunarshine wakes up, and becomes extremely happy when she sees that both of her kits had opened their eyes. Their father, Fogstorm, returns from a hunting patrol, and they get to meet him for the first time. :The next day, Pantherkit is seen exploring the camp. :He and Willowkit become good friends with their two denmates, Badgerkit and Blossomkit. His mother is good friends with their mother, Birdnose. :One day, he and Lunarshine leave the nursery to get some fresh air. He suddenly senses his mother becoming uneasy, and follows her gaze to see a black pelted warrior. He is confused, and Lunarshine tells him to stay close to her. He hears Lunarshine and Birdnose speaking quietly to each other after he starts playing. :Pantherkit loves to play fight, and his strength develops well. :While playing with Willowkit, Blossomkit, and Badgerkit one afternoon, he learns that the black pelted tom his mother had seemed uneasy about was Badgerkit's own father, Wildmask. When Badgerkit and Blossomkit accidentally bump into him, he yells at them, angrily sending them back to the nursery. Angered, Pantherkit runs over to step up for his friends, and Wildmask bears down on him, insulting him. Furious now, Pantherkit stands up to him, irritating Wildmask. After a heated argument, Wildmask leans in and whispers that he had killed a SunClan apprentice called Eaglepaw. Pantherkit is horrified, and says that he would tell Nightstar. Wildmask threatens to kill him if he ever told Nightstar, and Birdnose intervenes, telling Wildmask to leave Pantherkit alone. Pantherkit sees his chance and darts away, calling Nightstar's name. Wildmask growls and starts towards him. Scenting Wildmask following him, he turned around to face him again, growling. Birdnose yells to run to Nightstar and ignore Wildmask, and Wildmask gets closer. Fogstorm sees what's going on, and hurries forward, stepping between Wildmask and Pantherkit, and hissing angrily at Wildmask. :Pantherkit slips out from behind Wildmask, and Fogstorm tells Wildmask that a noble warrior would never attack cats from their own Clan, and Wildmask angrily responds that noble warriors kill to live. Pantherkit darts up in front of Wildmask and boldly declares that he was not a noble cat. Nightstar then comes between them, telling Wildmask that she needed to speak to him in her den. Reluctantly, Wildmask follows her. :At that moment, Lunarshine emerges from Berryfrost's den, and when she realizes that something was wrong, she runs over to Pantherkit to comfort them. Fogstorm explains what happened, and his mother and father later speak to Nightstar about it. :Later that day, Badgerkit congratulates Pantherkit for standing up to his father, telling him that he was really brave. Pantherkit modestly replies that it was nothing, and tells him to just remember that Wildmask was a big jerk. At that moment, he realized what he had said and covered his mouth with his tail, apologizing; but thinking afterwards that Wildmask indeed was a big jerk. :The next day, he and Badgerkit play fight out in camp. Being bigger and stronger, Pantherkit wins, much to Badgerkit's dismay. Blossomkit purrs and says not to be too discouraged, because they were older. :Suddenly Wildmask comes over and tells Badgerkit that he had fought well with Pantherkit, and too attack him. Badgerkit does, and Wildmask fights back rather harshly, falling and landing on top of Pantherkit and Badgerkit. Willowkit runs over to help, yelling at Wildmask to get away from them. Wildmask frees Pantherkit and Badgerkit, and Pantherkit runs over to Willowkit. Wildmask then leans over to Badgerkit, and whispers to him that if Badgerkit was ever made deputy, he should kill Nightstar. Badgerkit nods slowly, and Wildmask leaves the camp. No one but Pantherkit heard, and he was startled, and worried. :Pantherkit starts to notice that Badgerkit is spending a lot of time with Wildmask, and less time with him and Blossomkit. Needing somebody to talk to, Pantherkit consults Flarekit, a kit in the nursery who he is good friends with. He tells him the whole story about how Wildmask wanted Badgerkit to kill Nightstar, and, shocked, Flarekit advises that he go talk to Nightstar about it, because if anybody could stop Wildmask and Badgerkit, she could. Pantherkit agrees, realizing that that was the best thing to do. :On a lazy day in the nursery, Pantherkit is playing with a ball of moss while Blossomkit chases her tail. He can hear Wildmask and Badgerkit behind the nursery as usual, and decides to tell Blossomkit what Wildmask was planning. Before he could say anything, Wildmask and Badgerkit come into the nursery, and stand before Pantherkit and Blossomkit, glaring down at them. Pantherkit is confused, but stands up to them, asking what they wanted. Wildmask simply tells him that Pantherkit was learning a lot from him. They leave, leaving Pantherkit even more confused as to why he had wanted to tell him that. Blossomkit sadly tells him that Badgerkit doesn't want to play much anymore. Pantherkit reassures her that if Badgerkit didn't want to be friends with them, then so be it. He then starts to realize the reason Badgerkit is spending so much time with his father: Wildmask was training Badgerkit, preparing him for overthrowing Nightstar. :Finally, he and Blossomkit agree to tell Lunarshine what's going on. His mother is horrified, and she brings Pantherkit to Nightstar so he could tell her. Pantherkit explains to Nightstar all that Wildmask and Badgerkit were planning, and Nightstar, furious, calls a Clan meeting. Pantherkit watches as Wildmask is sentenced to exile. But Nightstar gives Badgerkit a chance, which confuses and angers Pantherkit. He no longer trusts the cat he had once called friend, and Lunarshine calms him down afterwards. :A few days later, his mother comes back to camp from a walk with battle wounds all over. She tells Nightstar that she had been attacked by two loners, who had been led by Wildmask. Nightstar sets extra border patrols while Lunarshine goes to see Berryfrost. Pantherkit grows concerned, and wonders how Badgerkit feels about this. :Very soon after this attack on Lunarshine, Wildmask brings the same loners to the camp, and they attack. Pantherkit stays with Willowkit, Blossomkit, Badgerkit, and Acornkit in the nursery, and helps them to calm down. :Pantherkit tells them all to stay behind, and runs out to see if everyone was alright. He turns around to see that Willowkit had followed him out, and together they watch the fighting for a minute. They realize that the two loners had their kits, Ice and Sparkle with them. Both the kits attack, and Pantherkit tells Willowkit that he was pretty sure they could take them. Side-by-side they fight off Sparkle and Ice. :The battle starts to die down, and Wildmask retreats. As Pantherkit looks around to see who had all been wounded, he sees that his mother and father were fine. But as his gaze sweeps over the camp, he sees Birdnose's body lying a few fox lengths away, covered in blood. He stares at it for a moment before Lunarshine runs over and curls around them. Pantherkit and Willowkit press into their mother's fur, and cry. :Feather, one of the kits who had refused to fight along with her sisters and parents, came into the camp to warn Nightstar of what Wildmask was planning. Pantherkit and Willowkit watch from beside their mother as Feather and Nightstar talk. Afterwards, Feather tentatively asks if she could stay the night, since she didn't really have anywhere to go. Nightstar smiles, and tells her she could. Lunarshine beckons Feather over, and she, Pantherkit, and Willowkit instantly make friends. Willowkit suggests that Feather could be apprenticed with them, and Pantherkit grows excited, realizing how fun that would be. :Nightstar leaps on top of the Highstone and calls a Clan meeting. She tells the Clan that three kits would be apprenticed that day, and Pantherkit and Willowkit feel a rush of excitement, realizing she must mean them and Feather. Sure enough, Nightstar beckons them forward and begins the ceremony. They all receive their new names: Pantherpaw, Willowpaw, and Featherpaw. Nightstar calls Bramblestorm forward, telling him that he would mentor Pantherpaw. Excitedly, Pantherpaw rushes forward to touch noses with his new mentor. :After the ceremony, they are greeted by Lunarshine and Fogstorm, who cover them with licks. Lunarshine tells them all how proud she was, and that they couldn't have better mentors. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. *Pantherpaw was named for his night-black coat, and his mother wanted him to be as strong and brave as the great panthers of the ancient Clans someday. Pantherpaw has promised his mother that someday he would, although Lunarshine tells him she would love him just as much if he was exactly the opposite. *Pantherpaw feels small likings towards Blossomkit and Mistykit, but is too young to have a real crush, and more or less just thinks they're pretty and sweet. Images Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Fogstorm:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Mother: :Lunarshine:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Sister: :Willowpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Grandfather: :Blacktail:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmothers: :Hazelnose:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Twilightflower:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of StarClan Aunt: :Nightstar:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Ancestor: :Ravenshade:Revealed on Nightshine's talk page, December 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:NightClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Apprentice